Possessivo
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: Uma fic bem humorada onde conta o porque de Tenten nunca conseguir ter um encontro!


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Mas por acaso eu perguntei alguma coisa?**

_**Obs:**__ Mas uma TenNeji! Um dia eu ainda me curo desse vicio... ou não n_n_

**Possessivo**

- Idiota!

-...

- Frio e insensível!

-...

- Não vai me responder não? – perguntou Tenten já exasperada com o silêncio do Hyuga

- Hoje você não merece nenhuma resposta – falou Neji olhando para as nuvens (N/A: Deu uma de Shikamaru rsrs).

- Como queuié? – perguntou Tenten pronta pra dar um soco na cara do Hyuga desprezível a sua frente

- Você está estressada, e quando você fica assim você fica insuportável, pior que o Lee e o Gai juntos – disse Neji indiferente aos olhares de ódio que Tenten lhe lançava.

- Então quer dizer que você soca o garoto com quem eu ia ter um encontro e quer que eu fique calma?

- E eu ia adivinhar que você ia ter um encontro com ele? – respondeu sarcasticamente Neji

- Você é desprezível!

- Que é enh? Você devia me agradecer! Eu te livrei de ter um encontro com aquele mané... E por falar nisso, da onde você tirou aquele garoto?

- Te agradecer? Eu vou fazer questão de te transformar numa peneira no nosso próximo treino! E eu não lhe devo explicações! – disse Tenten se descontrolando de novo

- Você sabe que não vai me acertar – disse Neji ironicamente – e deixa-me reformular a pergunta... Como é que você conheceu esse garoto da areia? Mais que idiota ele era!

Tenten deixou o queixo cair, como assim "era"...

- Peraí! Como assim era? Não me diga que você matou o garoto? – pergunto ela sua voz aumentando de tom

- Eu não matei aquela coisa... Mas pra mim ele já era... Está no passado, morreu.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu já vou, se eu não posso ter um encontro aqui em Konoha vou ter em outra vila! – falou Tenten se virando – Porque você sempre dá um jeito de estragar os meus encontros? Até hoje o Kiabe tem medo de você! E o Ozaqui... Tadinho, aquele quando ouve o nome Hyuga desmaia!

Neji apenas ouvia em silencio e encarava as costas de Tenten, enquanto ela continuava a falar.

- Se lembra quando você "sem querer" tropeçou e lançou aquela katana em direção ao Hiden? – ela se virou com lágrimas nos olhos e disse – porque você sempre estraga os meus encontros? Não quer que eu seja feliz? Ou melhor, eu acho que você não quer dividir a atenção de sua companheira de treino com algum namorado!

Neji ainda escutava em silencio, ele só observava cada lágrima que caia dos olhos cor de chocolate de Tenten.

- Não vai falar nada não? – perguntou Tenten aos prantos

- Não sei o que dizer – admitiu Neji

Tenten ficou desconcertada com aquelas palavras, e nesse meio tempo ela secou as lágrimas.

- Me diga que você sente muito ou que você quer que sua companheira não tenha um namorado para ter que dividir a atenção – disse Tenten amargurada

- Para de se fazer sofredora! Eu sei muito bem que você não amava nenhum desses garotos, se você amasse algum eu não teria me metido, e não me arrependo de nada, até hoje eu me arrependo de não ter acabado com a raça do Hiden, aquele foi o pior que você arrumou! – disse Neji ainda indiferente

- Eu não to me fazendo de sofredora! – disse Tenten fazendo biquinho

Neji revirou os olhos.

Ela não conseguia ficar muito tempo com raiva de seus amigos, mesmo que Neji não a considerasse como uma amiga.

- Tenten, você quer realmente ter um encontro? E não ter os seus encontros estragados por mim? E como você disse: não ter que dividir a atenção de um suposto namorado com seu companheiro de treino? – perguntou Neji sério

- É o que? – perguntou Tenten confusa

- Você me entendeu – falou Neji resoluto

- Eu acho... – Tenten hesitou, mas ela era um pouco orgulhosa, talvez por causa da convivencia com Neji, por isso ela disse –... que sim!

- Tudo bem, então eu passo para te pegar às 20h – disse Neji começando a andar para ir embora.

Tenten ficou chocada, estrelada e passada.

"Neji está me chamando para um encontro?" – pensou ela em estado de choque.

- N-neji.. – ela tentou falar mais gaguejou

- Resolvemos o problema não é? Eu não vou ter que dividir a sua atenção com nenhum suposto namorado, porque eu serei o seu suposto namorado, e também não terei que me incomodar espantando os garotos de perto de você – disse Neji por cima do ombro com um sorriso de canto, observando a cara de choque de Tenten.

- Suposto namorado? – perguntou Tenten, ou melhor, gaguejou as palavras.

- É neh – disse Neji dando os ombros

- Namorado? – murmurou Tenten, fazendo Neji sorrir abertamente.

- É Tenten! Eu te passo para pegar às 20h, esteja pronta!

Tenten ainda estava murmurando palavras desconexas quando percebeu que Neji estava do seu lado.

- Eu tinha esquecido – ele disse e depois encostou de leve seus lábios sobre os de uma espantada Tenten, que mesmo espantada não recuou diante do leve selinho de Neji.

- Tchau – disse Neji indo embora, e para reforçar acrescentou – não se esqueça, eu passo na sua casa às 20h!

Tenten ficou parada observando Neji ir embora, até que viu que estava ficando tarde.

Ela não poderia deixar seu namorado a esperando, por isso ela se apressou para ir para casa e se arrumar.

Ela nem se importava de ter seu 1° encontro aos 17 anos, à espera valeu a pena...

**Fim**

_Espero que essa fic não tenha ficado muito tosca! xDDD_

_Todos os dias lá pelas 23h tem me dado umas inspirações para fazer oneshort! Espero que essa inspiração não acabe rsrs mais para eu conseguir continuar escrevendo essas ones vou precisar de combustível, e o combustível são as reviews que eu recebo! Então deixem de ser maus e façam o favor de fazer essa autora baka feliz!_

_E deixem sugestões de quais casais eu devo escreve xDDD(embora eu seja uma TenNeji inveterada ^^')..._

_Bjuxx ;3_

_Ja ne..._


End file.
